finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Denys Geneolgia
Denys Geneolgia is a non-player character and main antagonist in Bravely Second: End Layer. He spreads war throughout the world with his vast military forces as the masked man Kaiser Oblivion . http://gematsu.com/2014/11/bravely-second-introduces-villain-characters-oblivion-anne He is accompanied by his cryst-fairy companion, Anne, while he watches the world's events unfold from his floating castle, the Skyhold. http://gematsu.com/2014/12/bravely-seconds-two-new-antagonists-detailed He carries the Kaiser asterisk, and is the older brother of Yew Geneolgia. Profile Appearance Denys is a young man with short silver-tan hair, beard and blue eyes. He wears a long black coat with gold accents and a white dress shirt with a white cravat. He wears black suspenders and thigh-high black boots. He also has a black prosthetic right arm. He wears a black mask over his eyes and nose partially obscuring his face. Personality Denys is an individual with a strong sense of right, training himself extensively in order to live up to the Geneolgia name. However, he became disappointed with his family name after learning of the many atrocities commited. This drives him, by a sense of responsibility and guilt, to correct all the wrongdoings of the past. Strongly believing that he can construct a better world, he has little concern for the many crimes he commits in order to achieve his goals. Although a serious person, Denys is also charismatic, noble, and kind, as he was able to coerce many different people that were wronged by the Crystalguard and/or the Orthodoxy, or people from these very organizations into following him and his ideals. He greatly values his men as instead of killing them for failing, he'd encourage them to become stronger and fight again. Denys, while merciless, still holds deep affection for his younger brother. Eventually placing his trust in Yew, he sacrifices himself for his sake. Denys also seems to be fairly observant, as despite the brief amount of time together, he was able to discern the feelings that Yew harbored for Magnolia and encouraged Yew to face those feelings. Story Years prior, Denys lost his right arm while helping his brother Yew when he ventured alone to find the fabled Sword of the Brave and help his brother become heir of house Geneologia. In a turn of events, the Blade turned to be a demon that would ask their holder what they treasure most for being able to wield it. As Yew approached the sword Denys appeared to warn him not to touch the sword, but Yew, decided to give what he hold most dear touched the sword and this cut of Denys hand disappearing not before mocking Yew. Though a member of the Geneolgia family, Denys believes that his bloodline is the reason why the Crystal Orthodoxy became a corrupt organization and intended to kill his family's head to keep history from repeating itself. After assuming the name of Kaiser Oblivion, Denys arrives at the peace treaty signing between the Crystal Orthodoxy and the Duchy of Eternia, successfully kidnapping the Pope, Agnès Oblige. Eventually, Denys succeeds in his plans of using awakening the crystals and using the compass to travel trough time to rewrite history. The party arrives in time to see him disappear, leaving behind Anne to destroy the moon to halt the pass of time before being defeated. Yew and his companions find themselves unable to do anything so they ask the celestial for help, as Kaiser Oblivion battles Braev, Alternis, Agnès, and Yew in the past a "miracle" occurs when Yew uses Bravely Second to summon the party from the future. Denys is defeated and thrown into prison as Agnès resumes the ceremony. Denys is then freed shortly after by Janne and Nikolai and returns to the Skyhold revealing that everyone remembers the events that happened in the alternative timeline where he succeeds, eventually Denys sees the error of his ways and joins Yew and friends. He later sacrifices himself to use the Compass and take the Diamante Ba'al to another dimension. Gameplay Denys is fought several times as a boss. He is the first battle of the game, which is scripted and cannot be won. The second time is similar to the first encounter, except the player is given a turn to act in which they must employ Bravely Second to enter Chapter 5, otherwise the events will repeat as if they were at the beginning of the game. Denys uses Noble Eagle to maximize the offensive abilities of every member on the field, including the player's party, by granting a substantial stat boost. With this buff, the party can inflict massive damage on him with each attack, however Denys himself is also boosted and possesses higher stats that allow him to take the damage whereas his attack grows to the point where he can kill characters in a single hit. Noble Eagle cannot be dispelled, so the player should equip themselves with durable equipment and employ buffs to bolster defenses. Noble Eagle will last for a few turns, at which point Denys will recast it. In the second battle, Denys is a more formidable opponent. He still sticks to normal physical attacks which still hit hard, but now uses Winter Storm, preventing all combatants from restoring HP, MP or BP, therefore abusing his much larger HP than the party in order to kill them one-sidedly. He also comes packed with Dawn of Odyssey which will give all combatants 1 BP each four turns and will at times Default. The greater danger comes when he is low on HP, as he will use Blinding Light which will inflict damage equal to half his current HP, which given he will be near the 5,000 or 10,000 HP threshold and will cast it twice, thus it can spark a flag of annihilation. When his HP hits zero, he will fully restore his HP and the battle continues. He will only do this once. Creation and development Voice Denys is voiced by Kazuya Nakai in the Japanese version. He shares his Japanese voice actor with the recurring character Gilgamesh and with Wakka from Final Fantasy X. He is voiced by Cam Clarke in the English version. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Million Arthur'' Gallery Etymology "Denys" is a play on the word "deny", and is a variant of the French name "Denis". "Geneolgia" is a play on genealogia, which translates from Greek and Latin as the "knowledge of generations". Trivia *Denys is the first asterisk holder in the series to have his own unique battle theme. *Denys is the only asterisk holder who permanently dies. References Category:Bravely Second: End Layer Characters